1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets, fasteners, and related devices for holding an article, and particularly to a secure license plate holder having various anti-theft means incorporated therein for the retention of the holder and the attached license plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle license plates have long been used for the identification of motor vehicles by authorities for the purposes of vehicle registration and taxation, identification in the event of a violation of the law or motor vehicle code, and various other purposes. The need for all motor vehicles to be licensed and to display the license plate or plates is essentially a universal requirement in virtually all governmental jurisdictions.
As a result, unscrupulous persons will steal the license plate or plates from a properly licensed vehicle in order to deceive the authorities and/or witnesses while committing a crime, or perhaps to avoid payment of licensing or registration fees. The theft of license plates from a properly licensed and registered vehicle has unfortunately become a common crime throughout most areas of the world, to the misfortune of the owners of the vehicles from which the legally issued plates were stolen.
Thus, a secure license plate holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.